


Two minds, One soul

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Song fic epílogo del anterior fic "Mar".El tercer templo es un eslabón más a superar en la misión que ha revivido a Saga. Pero su templo no está vacío.Publicado en Fanfiction.net en Junio de 2016.





	Two minds, One soul

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que sirve de hilo conductor es "Two minds, one soul" de Sonata Arctica.   
> Admito que este grupo me dota de un arsenal inmenso de inspiración con las letras de sus canciones. Las frases representadas en negrita corresponden y pertenecen exclusivamente a dicha banda finesa. En ningún momento pretendo apropiarme de su propiedad intelectual.
> 
> Fue mi personal regalo de cumpleaños a una maravillosa persona que el año 2016 me ha dado la posibilidad de conocer.

**"TWO MINDS, ONE SOUL"**

**I feel emotions are denied**   
**I hide through day to welcome night**   
**Just to get away from you**

El Tercer Templo se presenta osuro. Desierto y lóbrego. No hay antorchas que iluminen su soledad, ésa misma que habita en él desde hace demasiado. Ésa misma que quizás siempre fue su huésped más fiel. Pero hoy su soledad está rasgada por la mitad. No esperaba que nadie me recibiera en él. Mucho menos había imaginado tenerla que enfrentar de nuevo. A _ella_...y a la más atroz traición yaciente bajo su cascarón.

La armadura de Géminis se materializa frente a mí... Altiva, imponente...soberbia...El resplandor de su oro me ciega, y aun así no puedo dejar de sentir añoranza de unos tiempos que pudieron ser dorados y que fallecieron ahogados por la vileza de la ambición.

Me acerco a ella...deseo tocarla...sentirla...pensarla mía una última vez...

¿Me esperabas, Géminis? ¿Vienes a recibirme? ¿O sólo pretendes recordarme lo que una vez pude honrar y que el veneno que _ése_ sembró en mi corazón mancilló de indignidad?

Necesito rozarla con la deshorna que esta noche viste mis dedos renacidos en el Averno, pero un intenso aroma me detiene. Un aroma que aborrezco...

Un intenso aroma a traición...a embrutecida fraternidad...Un olor que impregnó _tu_ alma trece años atrás, y que esta noche irremediablemente me lleva de regreso a _ti._

Un penetrante aroma a sal, a sudor, sangre y lágrimas...

Tu detestable aroma a mar.

Géminis no está vacía...aunque mis sentidos me alertan que así es.

No responde a mi cosmos. No me espera para recibirme, porqué otro cosmos ocupa el que un día fue mi lugar.

Esta noche Géminis desea enfrentarme...Y descaradamente lo hace bajo _tu_ influencia...

 _Tú..._ siempre _tú..._

¿Qué pretendes Kanon? ¿Detenerme? ¿Interponerte en mi destino una y otra vez? Te creía vencido, hermano...Te soñé muerto, quizás tanto como lo estoy yo...

**Is it me that you've decieved**   
**Now you drown in make believe**   
**I'm so far away from you**

_¿Qué ocurre Saga? ¿Acaso no me esperabas? ¿De verdad me creíste tan débil?_

_Soy tu gemelo, Saga...Tu poder es mi poder, y_ ella _hoy al fin lo acepta._

_Duele descubrirla bajo mi influencia ¿verdad? ¿Realmente tan lejos me creías de ti?_

_Oh, pero quizás tienes razón, Saga. Quizás siempre la tuviste, y hoy se presenta terriblemente desnuda ocupando lo que pudo ser tu hogar...mi hogar...nuestro hogar._

_Este templo pudo haber pertenecido a los dos, hermano...pero tu ambición lo codició exclusivamente para sentirse realizada y satisfecha..._

_...Libre._

_Sí Saga...estoy terriblemente lejos de ti._

_Pese a tu terror, a tu locura y a tu vanidad...yo sigo vivo. Y tú...tú estás robando sólo una porción de vida al servicio de un dios que nunca ha sabido lo que es el palpitar de un corazón..._

**I know you can't see my face**   
**I know you wont change**   
**The way your outlook is to life**   
**The way you tend to speak my mind**   
**Many words I could describe**   
**You'll never know**

¡Cállate, Kanon! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡Vuelve a envenenarte con tus propias palabras una y otra vez! Pero conmigo ya no lo conseguirás.

Controlas a Géminis...¡¿y qué?! No es la primera vez que usurpas un honor que no te pertenece y que luchas en su nombre sólo para satisfacer tu desordenada ambición...

¿Dónde estás, hermano? ¿En qué sombras buscas ahora protección? ¿Por qué no te muestras ante mí? Ni siquiera tienes el valor suficiente para mostrarme tu rostro...

_¿Es necesario que te lo muestre? Atrévete a afrontar el brillo de la armadura que nunca deseaste compartir...quizás ella te lo ofrezca reflejado en el esplendor de su más inherente contradicción..._

No has cambiado, Kanon...nunca lo harás. Tu codicia te corrompió demasiados años atrás...y con ella sólo trataste de mancillar el honor de este lugar. Siempre has nadado en las pútridas aguas de la traición.

_Nunca te mentí, Saga..._

¡No hables más! No quiero seguir escuchando cómo tus labios siguen derrochando envidia y malsana ambición. No impedirás que cumpla mi última misión, Kanon...

Me dejarás pasar. Géminis no enfrentará a quién una vez fue su legítimo portador...

 _¡Jajaja! ¡¿Legítimo?! ¿Te crees legítimo únicamente porqué una burda batalla así lo decidió? Tuviste suerte...sólo eso...y quizás algo de protección de un viejo que al final tu puño asesinó. Lo hiciste tú solo, Saga...mi mano nunca rozó la daga que ensalzó_ tu _traición._

¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú pusiste esas palabras dentro de mente! ¡Tú me manipulaste a voluntad! ¡Tú sembraste esa semilla dentro de mi alma!

_Y tú no las rechazaste...al fin las aceptaste, y cuando fuiste consciente del gran potencial que encerraban, empecé a molestarte..._

_Mi poder empezó a molestarte._

**I won't change**   
**Wont listen to these empty words again**

**Past is shadows, covered cold**   
**Such indecision you have two minds in one soul**

No desistiré, Kanon...cruzaré _mi_ templo. Y tú dejarás que así sea...porqué ni tu fuerza ni tus vacías palabras podrán drenar mi última determinación.

_No me hagas reír, hermano...no dispones de tiempo para malgastarlo así..._

_Palabras vacías, dices...Entonces, sin tan vacías eran...¿por qué quisiste ahogarlas bajo el amparo de una divina dignidad? ¿O es que acaso las temiste de verdad...?_

_Sí, Saga...las temiste entonces...y las sigues temiendo ahora, aún después de muerto...aún con la sensación de la sangre bombeando de nuevo tu ficticio corazón..._

¡Cállate de una vez, Kanon! ¡Apártate de mi camino si no quieres que mi poder te acalle otra vez!

_No fue tu poder el que deseó enmudecerme trece años atrás, Saga...fue tu miedo a dejar de ser la única luz que alumbrara este lugar..._

Siempre has sido puro veneno, Kanon...y ahora te atreves a lucir el disfraz de la moralidad...

_¿Y no soy yo más moral que tú? Al menos yo siempre he sabido lo que soy Saga...en cambio, tú y tu eterna indecisión te han convertido en un perro de Hades..._

_Tu condenada indecisión sólo demuestra que tu alma siempre ha albergado dos mentes fraccionadas por la locura, dos mentes que han vivido gracias a los latidos de un solo corazón._

_Frágil...débil..._

_Y deliciosamente manipulable._

_Yo sé lo que soy Saga...siempre lo he sabido..._

**I could not see the shades of light**   
**You gave into the empty lies**   
**You could never face the truth**

¿Y qué eres, Kanon? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Arrastrándote bajo las sombras de una cegadora luz que nunca te ha pertenecido! Siempre ha existido un abismo entre los dos...el mismo que nos separa ahora...el mismo que nació el día que Géminis me eligió.

Deseaste a Géminis, siempre lo hiciste, y ahora te jactas de poseerla...pero yo no te veo, Kanon...sólo te huelo en la cobarde distancia. Sigues escondiéndote, sigues siendo fiel a las mentiras que tú mismo creaste y que luchaste para insertar con tremenda malicia en mí...

_¿Y por qué sucumbiste a ellas? ¿Por qué te sedujeron mis mentiras y mis palabras? ¿Y por qué decidiste prohibirme el placer de saborearlas junto a ti?_

_Mírate Saga...no eres mejor que yo...porqué ni después de muerto tienes el valor para hacer frente a tu flaqueza y deshonor._

_Vienes a por la cabeza de Athena..._

_Y lo haces por segunda vez._

No lo puedes comprender, Kanon...

Quédate con Géminis si tanto la deseas...no te va a dar ninguna satisfacción. Aunque en algo tienes razón, hermano, no soy mejor que tú...pero éste fue mi hogar, y me dejarás pasar. No hay ilusión ni oro que me lo impida...ya no existe ninguna otra voz que hable y manipule a mi corazón. Porqué tu voz, Kanon...tu voz también murió, y lo hizo en Cabo Sunion.

**Blind before the facts you've known**   
**The picture now has turned to stone**   
**You have two minds in one soul**

_El pasado sigue cegándote, Saga...por éso estás aquí...¿qué buscas en realidad?_

_¿Traición o redención?_

¿Y qué buscas tú?

El pasado forjó nuestros destinos, Kanon...por éso también estás aquí. ¿De verdad sólo te gobierna la necesidad de saberte superior a mí? Ya tienes a Géminis...ya puedes darte por complacido...

Qué busco, preguntas...mira dentro de tu alma, y quizás allí halles la respuesta a tu cuestión.

**I know you can't see my face**   
**I know you wont change**   
**The way your outlook is to life**   
**The way you tend to speak my mind**   
**Many words I could describe**   
**You'll never know**

_Tus palabras cesan y el silencio que siempre ha habitado en este maldito templo regresa. Sólo tus soberbios pasos lo fragmentan sin misericordia, y tu porte al andar refleja que te complace que así sea...Reconozco que no te falta el orgullo, Saga...siempre lo has lucido mejor que nadie. Y sí, mucho mejor que yo._

_Sé que no puedes ver mi rostro cuando pasas cerca de Géminis...no puedes verlo porqué te niegas a posar tu revivida mirada sobre un oro que podría habernos regalado el cielo y que nos sumió a ambos en distintos infiernos de idéntica oscuridad..._

_No comprendo tu intención, Saga...y sé que tu no comprendes mi decisión._

_Sigues caminando con determinación, y yo extrañamente permito que cruces lo que una vez fue el hogar del digno Caballero de Géminis. Algo que ninguno de los dos consiguió._

_Porqué ninguno de los dos en realidad lo mereció._

_Presiento que esta noche será mi última oscuridad en la tierra. La siguiente la afrontaré en el infierno. En un infierno que quizás merezco tanto como tú. Y por éso te espero, Saga..._

¿Qué ocurre, Kanon? ¿No me detienes? ¿Permites que cruce mi templo? ¿El mismo que tú codiciaste y que sigues sin ser capaz de pisar? ¿Será que Géminis no te obedece tanto como deseaste?

Está bien, hermano...quizás ahora empiezo a comprenderte...o es posible que muera otra vez sin desentrallar las sombras del pasado que nos heló el corazón con capas y capas de locura y ambición...

Solamente sigo respirando la seguridad de una única y aplastante verdad. He regresado para volver a desaparecer. Mi porción de vida es limitada. Lo sé.

En cambio, los límites de tu vida los vas a decidir tú mismo, Kanon...y es posible que lo hagas bajo la protección de una armadura que nos seccionó sin consideración.

Debo cumplir una misión...bajo el amparo de qué divinidad lo hago ya no importa...Mi alma sabe porqué lo hace, de la misma manera que tu alma sabe porqué está al lado de Athena, protegiéndola, cuando trece años atrás quisiste acabar con ella.

Quizás nuestra alma no es tan distinta, Kanon...

Quizás es parecida, tanto o más como lo son nuestros rostros...

Quizás nuestra mente ha estado siempre enferma...

_Quizás..._

_Quizás necesitemos mirarnos a los ojos, Saga..._

_Mirarnos en ellos una última vez..._

**Past is shadows, covered cold**   
**Such indecision _we_ have two minds in one soul**

¿Y qué veremos en ellos?

Sólo redescubriremos los reflejos de todo lo que pudimos ser y nunca sucedió.

_¿Qué veremos?_

_No lo sé...por éso te espero, Saga..._

_Y nos respiraremos los aromas de nuestras almas...ésos que no nos abandonan...los mismos que nos recuerdan las sombras de un pasado que nunca cambiará..._

_Fui un traidor...sí...siempre lo acepté._

Me crees un traidor, y no te culpo...de traición yo también pequé.

Espérame, Kanon...y te regalaré la insana sensación de descubrir lo que nuestra locura sembró en nuestras almas.

Y nos miraremos a los ojos...

...Una última vez

_La definitiva vez..._


End file.
